


Confession

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Junkrat is so afraid that Roadhhog will reject him that it is tearing him apart





	Confession

Junkrat had always found Roadhog attractive. How could he not. It’s not like the big man ever covered up that sexy belly. The big bouncing orb was often distracting during jobs they were trying to pull off. He’d been jacking off to Roadhog’s body for years, but now things were different.

“What is wrong with you?” Roadhog’s gruff voice asked.

They were in their newest hide out, planning for the next big robbery. It was like every other hideout they had ever had. An abandoned warehouse with too many broke windows and no running water. They had to take turns hand pumping from the outside well.

“Why you think something’s wrong with me? Ain’t nothing wrong with me.”

“You are staring at me.”

“I always stare at you, mate.”

“Yes, but when you stare, your eyes are all big, and you’re horny as fuck. Now you look sad. Why?” It had never occurred to Junkrat that all the time he was looking at Roadhog, his bodyguard might be looking back at him.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Junkrat forced himself up. He felt all jittery. “I’m going for a walk, need some fresh air.”

“There isn’t any fresh air on this continent.”

“You know what I mean. I need to clear my head.” He walked over and climbed out of the empty window frames and headed into the night.

The night air was cold on his skin. He shivered against the wind but he did not care. He tried to blink away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

He felt the ground rumble slightly under Roadhog’s footsteps.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or am I going to have to shake it out of you.”

“Roadie, I’m fine.” Junkrat had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before he was lifted into the air. “Put me down, you fat bastard!”

“No,” Roadhog’s voice rumbled. “Tell me what is wrong with you.”

“I can’t.” Junkrat’s head whipped back and forth as Roadhog shook him. “No, stop it. You don’t understand.”

“I’m sure I could, if you explained it to me.” Junkrat looked up into the eyeholes of Roadhog’s mask.

“Put me down, mate.” He was almost surprised when Roadhog did. He scuffed his peg leg in the dirk, kicking up some dust. “I fucked up. I did the one thing I wasn’t supposed to do.”

“What?” 

He flinched at Roadhog’s voice. “I’m so sorry, mate,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean for it to happen.” He flinched again when he felt the big man’s hand on his shoulder.

“Jamison.” Junkrat shook down to his core.

“I fell in love with you.” He was sure that he would feel lighter once the words were out. But now, it felt worse. It was like a steel trap had closed around his heart. The tears were coming fast and silent. “I’m sorry, mate. I’m sorry. I just really like the way you laugh, and I started trying to make you laugh more. And you did and it made my heart feel lighter than it’s ever done before. And you’re always there when I have nightmares. Just looking at you makes me feel safe. I know you’re never going to let anyone hurt me. But of course, you’re not, because I pay you to protect me.” He just shook his head and turned his back on the big man. “Just leave me alone. Maybe it will go away.” It hadn’t gone away so far, but maybe if he tried harder. The ground shifted. He felt Roadhog’s belly press against his back.

“When did this happen?”

“I don’t know.” Junkrat hunched his shoulders. “Please, just leave me alone. I’ll be able to act normal by the morning, you’ll see.”

There was a pause, then a sound that he hadn’t heard in a long time. He turned to see Roadhog taking off his mask. He had forgotten how much older he was, but that didn’t matter. He went up on tiptoe and touched Roadhog’s cheek.

“You shouldn’t keep things from me, you know.” Junkrat gasp as once again he was lifted from the ground. He was nose to nose with Roadhog, then the big man was kissing him. Junkrat’s mind spun and he clung to Roadhog’s shoulders. He hoped that a nuke would touch down right then and obliterate them because he didn’t think that life could get better than this.

Then the kiss stopped and he was looking into Roadhog’s eyes. “I’m not going to say I love you, Jamison. Not until I mean it.” Junkrat nodded. It was more than he ever could have hoped for.

The world tilted, and suddenly he was laying on the ground, Roadhog over him. The big man’s belly rested on Junkrat’s lower half. He felt himself grow hard against that big belly. Roadhog’s thick fingers pulled down Junkrat’s pants until his erection popped out. 

“Think you can handle me bouncing on your cock?” Roadhog whispered. Junkrat moaned and squirmed. Precum beading on his tip. Roadhog swallowed his cock, lapping at it until it was very wet. Only then did he strip out of his own pants. He took a moment to prep himself, but then he was sliding down onto Junkrat’s length. 

It was so hard not to cum right them. All the fantasies of jerking off to him were nothing like this. Roadhog’s thick thighs were spread wide and jiggled every time the big man slid up and down. Junkrat reached out and grabbed a full handful of chub and shook it. It felt so good, and it made Roadhog groan. 

The big man slid up and down faster and Junkrat reached up with both hands to grab his belly. There were beautiful new red stretchmarks across his belly. Junkrat thrust up to make that belly jiggle. And it did, so beautifully.

“Harder,” Roadhog moaned. Junkrat nodded.

“Okay, mate, okay.” He pumped as hard as he could. His breathing was ragged as he tried to keep himself from cumming. Every part of Roadhog’s fat body jiggled wildly as he fucked himself on Junkrat’s cock.

“Fuck Jamie.” That was all the warning the big man gave before spilling onto Junkrat’s belly. He quivered and bounced for a moment more, and Junkrat let himself go. 

“I love you,” he whispered, as Roadhog collapsed on top of him. Roadhog moaned in his ear. It was enough to set his heart at peace.


End file.
